Madeline's Birthday at the Zoo
'''Madeline's Birthday at the Zoo '''is an episode in Season One of Madeline. Summary Madeline celebrates her birthday with her animal friends at the zoo. Plot One day everyone wakes up as quietly as possible so as to not awaken Madeline. It's her birthday and they want to make sure she has a great day. They plan a surprise party for three in the afternoon. The Girls propose a number of strategies to get Madeline out of the house while they prepare, but they're all unrealistic. Pepito and the Spanish Ambassador come by the house, offering to take Madeline to the Zoo for her birthday. Just then Madeline slides down the banister and inquires as to what everyone is talking about. Everyone feigns ignorance before wishing Madeline a happy birthday. Madeline's excited for a party, but Ms. Clavel comes up with a story that Lord Cucuface will be coming inspect the school, so everyone needs to clean. Madeline is disappointed, but Ms. Clavel tells her that Pepito and his Father will take her to the Zoo. Madeline is quite happy about this. Pepito then gifts her a brand new parasol that she loves. In return, she gives Pepito a kiss on the cheek, causing the Girls to swoon and Pepito to look quite flustered. The trio leaves the House as Ms. Clavel reminds them to be back by five to three. She and the Girls start prepping the house for the surprise party. The trio arrives at the Zoo. The Ambassador has a lot of work to undertake so he takes a bench and sends Madeline and Pepito to enjoy the Zoo. Madeline and Pepito walk around the Zoo, seeing a number of interesting animals. They meet their Organ Grinder friend Gerard and his monkey Coco who wish Madeline a happy birthday and play a song for her. Continuing through the Zoo Madeline intimidates the tiger with her class, "Pooh Pooh" phrase. They then enjoy watching the monkeys frolic. The zookeeper comes by to feed the monkeys and Madeline tells him it's her birthday. He gets distracted by wishing her a happy birthday and forgets to close the cage. The littlest monkey slips out and steals Madeline's parasol. Madeline and Pepito run after it. They consider asking the zookeeper for help, but he is eating lunch and Madeline feels partially responsible for the monkey's escape. Unfortunately the monkey causes more trouble, unlocking a number of other pens and freeing the animals. He tricks Madeline and Pepito into falling into the pond, much to their chagrin. They try to trick him by luring him back to the cage with a red balloon, but he steals it from them and escapes. He lets the remaining animals out of their enclosures, causing quite a crisis. It's now 2:15. Back at the house the Girls have almost fully prepped Madeline's birthday party. They rush to make the final arrangements. At the Zoo Madeline and Pepito return to the Ambassador, hoping he can help. However he has fallen asleep. His snoring blows off Madeline's hat which is picked up by an elephant. Coco then appears in the tree. Being far more friendly than the bad monkey, he retrieves Madeline's hat and returns it. Madeline then sends Coco with a note back the house to let Ms. Clavel know they're held up at the Zoo. Coco rides an escaped ostrich to the house, delivering the note to Ms. Clavel. At the Zoo Madeline and Pepito are trying to get the animals to go back into their cages without much luck. Madeline gets a new idea. She procures a range of foods that the animals all like and uses it to lure them back into their enclosures. They gradually put all of them back to where they need to go, including the bad monkey. By now it's five in the afternoon. Madeline is concerned that they're long overdue, but Pepito slyly tells her to turn around. The Girls, Ms. Clavel, Gerard and Lord Cucuface all shout surprise as they have brought Madeline's birthday party to the Zoo. Everyone sits down for cake and Ms. Clavel tells Madeline to make a wish. She wishes her birthday could be like this every year, which causes Ms. Clavel some concern. Everyone enjoys the cake. Songs Monkeys Are Trouble Gallery Madeline Kissing Pepito.PNG Madeline Kissing Pepito 2.PNG Madeline Kissing Pepito 3.PNG Madeline_Kissing_Pepito_5.png Trivia * This is the first and only time where Pepito was kissed on the cheek by Madeline for giving her a new parasol. * Seven candles are seen on Madeline's birthday cake. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs